La luna y el sol
by Darkroy
Summary: Cierta dia en Canterlot, Spike se encuentra con un libro extraño que esta a nombre de "Apple P.", impulsado por la curiosidad este empieza a hojear sus oscuros secretos. Este fan-fic utiliza la recursión  y sirve también como spin-off a "Under the hoof".


****N.A : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hasbro y cualquier parecido del protagonista con cierto personaje de DitKo es totalmente intencional, este iba a ser un crossover, pero no hay un label o tag del personaje de todas formas (curiosamente cierto fan-fic sobre el personaje, termino por superar a la fuente original). Quiero aclarar por ultimo que no sigo la doctrina de la protagonista.****

* * *

><p>La luna y el sol<p>

Apenas amanecía en Canterlot, cuando cierto dragón de color purpura de nombre Spike se había levantado temprano, cosa rara para él, después intento dormirse de nuevo al ver que nadie se había levantado, se puso en distintas posiciones de la cama y no pasaba nada, decidió caminar en los pasillos de Canterlot, escucho cierto alboroto en la biblioteca y vio que varios libros estaban desordenados, Spike sabia quien lo había hecho pero no había señales de ella en el cuarto.

-Twilight ¿estás aquí?, bueno será mejor que los recoja de por si me ordenara hacerlo.

En eso vio un pequeñísimo libro que estaba que estaba tirado, al recogerlo vio que estaba abierto a la mitad, leyó la primera línea de la pagina por curiosidad y vio que decía "Diario de Apple", en eso Spike miro de reojo si no había nadie cerca de él, puesto que creía que era de cierta Apple que conocía, termino de comprobar que todos los ponis seguían dormidos y comenzó a leer. Normalmente Spike no era de los que leía libros, pero la palabra Apple en el diario le llamo la atención y empezó a leer el libro.

_Black Sabbat_

_Diario de Apple P. primera semana desde que deje el cuerpo de policía y primer día de mi nueva misión, estoy emocionada y asustada al mismo tiempo, sinceramente deje el cuerpo porque detestaba el papeleo y decidí retirarme. Trabajo ahora en cuenta propia, este ha sido el cuarto caso esta semana, bueno los primeros fueron recoger animales y recuperar objetos. Rayos, si me han llegado buenas ofertas, estos trabajos son aquellos en las que debo tomar fotos controvertidas, (quien creen que soy, Photo Finish) bueno no me gustan estos casos y siempre los rechazo, pero manzanas, son en los que mejor pagarían. No ando urgente de dinero puesto que mi receta secreta de pastel de manzana quedo divina y esto me dejo cierto dinero, no el suficiente para la operación de cadera de la abuela, ni para arreglar su granero que sufrió cierto percance por cierta fuga del santuario de animales Angel Bunny. Pero quisiera ganar algo en esto de investigador, pero no hay nada y no es emocionante como pensé. Si bien me dijeron que me quedara en la granja o que siguiera de periodista independiente, pero no, no aceptaba las cosas regaladas, quería algo que me brindara cierta satisfacción personal y ayudar a otros ponis de paso. Además Manehattan me agrada, algo que me gusta de Manehattan es ver la construcción de rascacielos, como me encantan esas torres de hierro y cristal se van tan poderosas e imponentes, siento que podrían llegar al espacio. Bueno el trabajo de hoy es un contrato que tuve con un poni policía que trabajo conmigo en el cuerpo y la paga que daba era muy buena, cuando estuve en el cuerpo no me llevaba con él, puesto que hacía comentarios racistas con las cebras. Pero esta ocasión me rogo que vigilara su esposa, al principio no quería aceptarlo pero me suplico mas y me explico que por su trabajo no podía estar al pendiente de su familia. Esta misión será emociónate, me siento como un guardaespaldas, o un guardián, bueno realmente no, puesto que me dijo que lo llamara si algo ocurría. Solo deseo que mientras escribo esto, si hay una fuerza superiora (y un cheque gordo para cuando termine esta semana) estaré fuera de este motel para siempre, el día de hoy fue fácil solo fue reconocimiento del hogar realmente no vigile a nadie._

_Diario de Apple P. segundo día de mi misión, el ambiente es cálido y soleado, desperté de mi cama con mucha calma, llegue a la casa de mi compañero con cierta tardanza, era un buen suburbio para criar ponis pero por suerte no ha ocurrido nada sospechoso, me escondo en unos arbustos para observa a la esposa de mi compañero que se hallaba cocinando, tenía la melena negra pero la capa de su piel era negra, me entero con mis binoculares que también tienen una hija, una pequeña potrilla del mismo color que su madre y que tenia por nombre Mary, o al menos es lo que grito su mama desde la ventana que la llamaba para comer, mientras ella estaba afuera en su jardín realizando dibujos, parecía que me observaba, pero luego me di cuenta que observaba todo su entorno y parecía dibujarlo. _

_Diario de Apple P. tercer día, el cielos estaba nublado y todo se empezaba a verse más oscuro de lo de costumbre, he llegado más temprano de lo costumbre, note que la esposa de quien me contrato era una unicornia emprendedora, puesto que vi que salía seguido y que aun así tenia tiempo de ir por su hija a la escuela, traer la despensa y tenía cierto pasatiempo en la construcción, puesto que preparaba cierto artefacto, lo extraño es que salía muy seguido, casi ni la veía. El sol empezaba a verse poco a poco, en eso la pequeña Mary me llamo la atención cuando me vio en el árbol, me había descubierto pero entendía la situación por la cual los vigilaba, pero le pedí discreción que no le dijera a su mama, eventualmente nos dirigimos algunas palabras, luego nos empezamos a llevar muy bien, su nombre en efecto era Mary Rice, me recuerda un poco a mí de joven pues le gusta explorar cosas, pero dice que lo que más le llama la atención es la arquitectura y dibujar entornos. Ella quiere irse de Manehattan y explorar nuevos sitios, puedo ver en cierto futuro una cutie mark que muestre un edificio o una regla y compas en su costado como mi abuela, me sentiré muy triste cuando termine esta misión, me había llevado bien con esa pequeña poni._

_Diario de Apple P. cuarto día, se siente una brisa fresca y noto que mi amigo policía llega tarde a su casa, en el cuerpo de policía siempre hay papeleo pero esto es sospechoso, siempre nos habíamos manejado por jornadas laborales, aun siendo policía debía tener tiempo para llegar a casa, bueno tal vez cambiaron las reglas cuando me fui. Note que Mary llego de la escuela pero no salió de casa hasta muy noche, mi jornada de vigilancia ya había acabado y decidí seguirla, además vi que un extraño poni llegaba a la casa de su amigo y luego note que era un compañero de la policía, seguro venia para hacer guardia, no perdí mas tiempo y empecé seguir a escondidas a la pequeña Mary, note que se dirigía a uno de los rascacielos de Manehattan y empezó a subirse al elevador, observe que el elevador había al último piso en marcador y tuve que tomar las escaleras por fuerza puesto que el ascensor tardaría en bajar. Al llegar con cierto cansancio vi que la pequeña Mary contemplado los edificios. La acompañe a donde estaba, me volteo a ver y solo comento, que este lugar era su favorito, pues le gustaba la vista, y que los ponis y sus casas parecían pequeñitas a comparación de sus problemas, estos problemas seguro eran escolares, puesto que su casa parecía tranquila, la acompañe durante un largo tiempo en aquel imponente edificio y luego quedo dormida, la subí a mi espalda y cabalgue hasta llevarla su casa ._

_Diario de Apple P. quinto día nada fuera de lo común, pero todos han llegado tarde últimamente, podría vigilar a todos los familiares, pero mi amigo me dijo que si ocurriese algo que contactase con la policía, o que fuera directo con él, pero que solo reportara lo que ocurriese en la casa y que no me alejara, sentí algo pesado en el aire, Mary salió de la escuela pero no salió de casa, por otra parte llego el policía del otro día e ingreso en la casa, se apagaron las luces por dentro de la casa y no hubo ningún ruido, este día no ocurrió la gran cosa, hasta tenia ganas de dormir, estaba por hacerlo hasta que salió el oficial, salió y luego llego mi compañero._

_Diario de Apple P. sexto día, había dormido tranquilamente y me sentía sin contratiempos, en el ambiente se sentía un viento fuerte y las nubes estaban totalmente negras, nada ocurrió ese dia, todo estuvo más tranquilo de lo de costumbres, pero lo extraño ocurrió esa noche, vi que la esposa de mi compañero policía estaba besando con el extraño oficial del otro dia. Esto lo tenia que reportar y quise hacerlo pero ese desgraciado se fue a una ronda nocturna con mi compañero, no me daban ganas de decirle en esos momentos. _

_Diario de Apple P. séptimo día, el cielos está muy nublado y había relámpagos, pero no había señales de que llovería, parecía una lluvia de rayos, el ambiente se sentía tenso después de lo que vi, tenía que avisarle a mi amigo policía, pero antes debía cuidar a la pequeña Mary, tuve que entrar a la casa a la fuerza pero con cautela, intente buscar a Mary pero no la halle, en eso observe a lo lejos que la esposa y su amante preparaban un extraño artefacto, el que la esposa estaba preparando y dijo en una risa sardónica: _

_-Bueno le diré a mi marido que iré de compras y luego detonare la bomba para acabar con la casa y así cobrar el dinero del seguro y lo mejor es que lo hare cuando mi marido este solo y dentro de la casa._

_No tenía que escuchar nada mas, escuche los ruidos de la ingrata pareja que empezaron a besarse, maldición, me dijeron que la protegiera, pero nadie me dijo que hacer si las amenaza venía de adentro. Intente contactar con mi amigo policía pero no respondía, luego fui a la jefatura de policía, me dijeron que mi amigo fue al muelle, galope con todas mis fuerzas por alcanzarlo, pero al llegar sentí asco, mi "compañero" estaba en una secta racista, habían prendido una pira y en ella empezaban a quemar a un pobre cebra desafortunada, no pude ayudar a la pobre cebra me sentía asqueado por mi impotencia y por tener que trabajar con ese maldito racista, tome una foto como evidencia y rechazaría su dinero maldito. En eso recordé a Mary, no me importaba lo que ocurriese con sus padres, pero tenía que advertirle a esa criatura inocente de la bomba, galope y galope por todo Manehattan gritando su nombre, en eso vi el rascacielos y me llego a mi mente donde estaría, subí al ascensor puesto que me sentía exhausto, llegue al último piso y la vi en donde la encontré la ultima vez, me sentí alegre por llegar a tiempo en eso la llame por su nombre._

_-Mary que bueno encontrarte._

_En eso vi que me volteo a ver, me miro con una mirada triste, esa mirada me revelaba que sabía lo mismo que yo me tarde en saber en una semana, peor que eso, ella lidiaba con eso durante algún tiempo, en eso vi que ella empezaba a levantar su pequeña pesuña al vacio._

_-¡Mary! ¡No lo hagas por favor! _

_Mary volteo su cabecita, me mira con cierta calma y con lagrimas, dibujo una sonrisa y parecía detenerse._

_-Gracias, Mary, ven todo saldrá bien, tu eres más fuerte que eso…_

_En eso Mary miro al precipicio y dio un salto del rascacielos._

_-¡NO MARY! ¡MALDICION!, ¡MALDICION!_

_La perdi de vista, hubo un gran silencio, al final lo único que pude hacer era maldecir mi cruel fortuna, mi impotencia de no poder enmendar errores, cuando fui policía podía atrapar a ponis que infringieran la ley, pero esto, que pude haber hecho, que decisión pude haber tomada, siento la sangre y la ceniza en mis pesuñas, reacciono ante el shock por una gota fría que cae en mis espaldas, después noto que empieza a llover a cantaros._

_El agua me regreso a la realidad, informe del atentado a los oficiales, arrestaron a los amantes pero la bomba había detonado, seré sincero al decir que no sentía nada por la muerte de mi "compañero"._

-Rayos, esto es tan…- Spike se sintió extraño y no pudo completar la frase

En eso entro la poni Applejack a la biblioteca, tenía la melena rubia desarreglada y con un sombrero desacomodado y andaba con un pergamino en su boca, y con ciertas ojeras que daban señales de no haber dormido bien.

-Applejack yo lamento que no hallas podido salvarlos, y también no fue mi intención de leer tu diario.

-¿De qué rayos hablas Spike?- pregunto Applejack

-Pues aquí está tu nombre "diario de Apple"- comento Spike

-No es mío Spike, deberías ver la portada.

En eso Spike ve la portada del libro y nota que es una compilación de relatos y el nombre del libro era _la luna y el sol_, nota el nombre del autor , pero seguía sin darse cuenta que era ficción.

-Pero si no eres tú el poni del libro entonces ¿quién es?- pregunto Spike

-Seguro lo revelan en algunos capítulos más.- comento Applejack

Así que Spike y Applejack hojearon el libro y decidieron detenerse en una página al azar.

_Noches de insomnio_

_Diario de Mare, una fuerte lluvia cubre las aceras, no dormía desde hace tres noches pero es común que en las noches de insomnio sea teóricamente más decidido que durante el día, en los hechos._

_Uno de los hechos con los que lidiaba día a día, es que yo veo el mundo el mundo en blanco y negro, lo he visto así por un largo tiempo, después de lo de la presa pero esto no quedo definido hasta la ocasión de Mary, mis familiares y amigos no están de acuerdo con mi posición y yo respeto las distintas opiniones, pero seguiría mis principios a cualquier costo._

_Me dicen que no hay gente honesta, que no hay blanco y negro y que solo hay matices grises, pero sin el blanco y el negro no puede haber grises, no hay justificaciones para elegir el negro, ellos deben ser tratados como se merece, pero yo no soy un ejecutor de justicia, a mí solo me interesan hechos, serán otros lo que merezcan juzgar._

_Yo no me considero que haga buenas obras, aunque me vean como un vigilante en Manehattan, constantemente ayudo a la policía al entregarles información de oficiales y ponis corruptos, pero aun así me pisan las pesuñas por agárrame y dispárame._

_Mi curiosidad de esta noche es cierto unicornio rufián que había robado joyas de dragón, había asesinado a un policía y tomo una poni de tierra como rehén, este criminal estaba siendo perseguido por toda la ciudad_

_El maldito malandrín termine hallándolo en un callejón, le caí de sorpresa y me miro con espanto, note que mi traje se reflejaba en sus asustadizos ojos y dijo:_

_-Aléjate de mi Mare Do Well._

_Era el nombre del traje que utilizaba, pero poco me importa cómo me llamen, en eso el rufián galopo a toda prisa hasta cierto rascacielos que me parecía familiar, era una coincidencia cruel._

_Este sujeto fracasaría, no tenía un objetivo realista, robar joyas y tratar de escapar con una poni lastimo de gravedad, su rehén moriría y eventualmente lo atraparían sin que se defendiera._

_Le persigue por las escaleras, por supuesto el uso su magia para cargar a su rehén, llego a los limites del edificio, en eso tropezó en el abismo, logre atrapar al poni de tierra pero el rufián seguía en el borde del abismo, el incauto intentaba sostenerse con su magia de un hasta de una bandera. Mire al poni de tierra y le comente:_

_-La llevare a un hospital así que tranquilícese._

_-Ayude a ese unicornio, lo que pasa es que el es un estudiante de mi clase._

_Me quede serio ante su comentario y dije:_

_-El tiempo que haga en salvar a su estudiante podría ser vital para que la salve a usted, ¿Qué decide?_

_-No, yo no puedo decidir…_

_En eso la poni de tierra comenzó a llorar y la calme diciendo:_

_-Usted puede decidir, pero no quiere morir, siente vergüenza al admitir que la vida de una instructora es más importante que la de ese malandrín._

_En eso la poni de tierra seguía llorando, bajamos rápidamente por una de mis cuerdas especiales y en eso se escucho un grito, un golpe y después un gran silencio, en eso uno de los ponis curiosos que presenciaron el evento, dijo:_

_-Ese unicornio esta muerto ¿Por qué no lo salvo?_

_El poni de tierra me defendió de esa pregunta._

_-Este poni enmascarado me salvo y de hecho de no ser por el seguiría arriba del edificio desangrándome._

_En eso respondí:_

_-Aun cuando ese unicornio no le hubiese herido no hubiera movido mis pesuñas para salvarlo._

_-Es usted un poni cruel y despiadado- comento el espectador._

_-Yo no abuso de mis emociones, las tengo conforme a la situación y en efecto, no tengo compasión y piedad para los criminales, solo para las víctimas y los inocentes, tener compasión por los criminales seria un insulto a sus víctimas- respondí con enojo._

_Me aleje de ese edificio y lleve a la poni de tierra a salvo en el hospital, en eso tenía que hacer una parada en la biblioteca de Manehattan, estaba investigando un caso personal, debía seguir mi camino y prepararme para mi peor contienda de todas. Muy pronto será otro día mas, abriré una nueva entrada en el diario y escribiré mis intentos de encontrar evidencia y tratar de derrocar a la princesa…_

-Twilight, seguro que aquí encontramos a Spike- interrumpió Pinkie.

En ese momento Spike dejo de leer y noto que la unicornio morada Twilight, venia acompañada con sus amiga, la poni Pinkie Pie la poni rosada.

-Spike que raro que estés leyendo algo tan temprano, por cierto ¿qué libro es?- pregunto Twilight.

-Pues es una compilación de relatos leí uno que se llamaba _Black Sabbat_ y otro que se llamaba _Noches de insomnio_, pero es un poco obscuro- respondió Spike.

-¿Por qué? ¿No se entiende a lo que escribe?- pregunto Twilight.

-No es precisamente por eso, me refiero al tema, ese tipo llamado…- en eso Spike intento ver la portada para ver al autor- Víctor Montoya ha de estar loco.

-Spike que un autor escriba sobre ciertos temas no significa que los practique, pero quien es el protagonista del libro.

-Era una historia del "misterioso _Mare Do Well", _o al menos eso decía en una parte del libro.

En ese instante Twilight supo quién era el autor.

-Ya quien es, por eso no me sonaba su nombre, pero creo que su nombre es Roger D guitar, bueno ese también puede que sea un pseudónimo

-Salud- interrumpió Pinkie pie.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Spike.

-Recuerdas la broma que le hicimos a…

En eso Twilight fue interrumpida por un pegaso azulado que cayó del techo de la biblioteca después de hacer una mala maniobra

-Miren es Rainbow- comento Pinkie.

-Bueno, D Guitar, quiso saber la historia a fondo de Mare y pregunto acerca del origen del personaje y le agrado tanto que decidió si escribir ficciones el personaje.- comento Twilight.

-Oh por Celestia, eso era una broma, ¿por qué se lo tomo tan en serio?- pregunto enojada Rainbow Dash.

-¿Celos?- comento Applejack

- Oh vamos, no, pero no puede haber uno de mi- dijo Rainbow Dash

-De hecho Rainbow, tu club de admiradores de la casa del árbol, han escrito varias historias sobre ti- comento Twilight.

-No solo por esas ponis de la casa del árbol, mira aquí hay uno en el que apareces Rainbow, se llama _Cupcakes _de Sergeant Sprinkles.

En eso Applejack saco el pergamino extraño y se lo paso a Rainbow Dash, la poni de la melena rubia empezó a morirse de la risa.

- Se ve tan divertido, que Applejack se sigue riendo de la trama- comento Pinkie Pie.

-Voy a leerlo-respondió Rainbow Dash.

En eso Spike, vio un relato del mismo escritor que se llamaba _Otelo_.

-¿Que no ese era de otro escritor Twilight?- pregunto Spike.

-No Spike, te estás confundiendo con el de Shakespeare, pero el titulo es un juego de palabras, si hace alusión a la obra de Shakespeare, pero también hace alusión al juego, pues en ese se plantea la visión de _Mare _que ve las cosas en blanco y negro, un poco objetivista...

-Salud- interrumpió Pinkie- Twilight creo que estas resfriada.

-aunque no creo que Guitar siga esa filosofía- termino de explicar Twilight.

-¿Pero de qué trata el libro?- pregunto Spike.

-Trata sobre la contienda entre Mare y uno de sus adversarios más poderosas, que por alguna razón, siento que se inspiro en cierta unicornio.

-Pero este Mare, no es un héroe, perdón, heroína.- comento Spike

-Lo sé, los personajes tienen fallas, bastantes, pues este Mare es un poco objetivista y su adversaria **Rea** es reconocida por su despotismo cruel y sus planes bajo las sombras- respondió Twilight.

-Oh ya veo –comento confundido Spike.

-Bueno Spike tenemos que regresar a Ponyville- comento Twilight.

Spike se quedo contemplando el libro y decidió abrir el libro de _Otelo _en un capitulo al azar casi a la mitad del relato.

_"-Buen trabajo detective- comento la unicornio de forma engreída- pero sin importar la decisión que tomes siempre estaré a una pesuña de ti._

_-No me importa lo que hagas, ni que tan poderosa seas, tienes mi juramento eterno de que acabare contigo y la oscuridad.-comento Mare"_

-Spike deja esos libros y vámonos- comento Applejack.

-Ahh- comento Spike.

-Rarity sigue en Ponyville- comento Applejack.

En eso el grupo de Twilight regresaba a Ponyville, llegaron ya cuando se ocultaba el sol.

En la noche, en cierta casa entre las nubes, una pegaso azul terminaba de leer un cuento del pergamino y luego se escucho un grito.

-¡APPLEJACK!

El grito era tan fuerte que llego a la granja de los Apple, en eso la poni de nombre Applejack empezó a reírse, se inclino su sombrero de vaquera y termino por pensar en voz alta.

-Y eso que no ha leído, en los que ella es lesbiana, por cierto, ¿por qué algunos ponis piensan que es lesbiana?

En eso la pequeña Applebloom entraba al cuarto de Applejack y escucho lo que había dicho.

-Applejack, ¿qué es una lesbiana?

-Uhm…

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>El Gag del final no fue una critica al fan-fic yuri, pero si puede verse como un comentario sobre como retratan la sexualidad de Rainbow Dash en el mundo de Fan-fic. xD<strong>


End file.
